Seasons of Love
by AnimeLancerEiji
Summary: There are 525,600 minutes in a year. How do you measure a year of your life? One could measure a year by love, like Sanada and Yukimura do. But, a year doesn't go through without funerals, strife, and what seems like a shattered promise ...
1. Prologue

Seasons of Love --By AnimeLancer && Eiji  
  
Hoihoi! Although they were clobbered XD by Seigaku, Rikkai still ROCKS OUR SOCKS!! Therefore, we write a fic about their two awesome captains and Yanagi o.O. But, in this particular fic, they are all twenty-six years old and no longer bothered by the torture that we call school.  
  
Disclaimer: PoT doesn't belong to us, nor do the wonderful characters TT. On to the FIC!  
  
Prologue  
  
The morning sun came up over the horizon and cast its light over the city as life began to stir. Surrounded by this stirring life, the one called the angel awoke, as well.  
  
Hearing the resonance of his ringing alarm clock, twenty-six year old Seiichi Yukimura reluctantly removed himself from the comfort of his bed. Living alone had its ups and downs—the privacy was great, but it lacked the one that he loved most, Genichirou Sanada.  
  
But, if they loved each other as much they claimed, why weren't they living together? Sanada, the ever-prestigious lawyer, would have spent too much time away from home than he would have liked. On the other hand, Yukimura spent most of his days working as a pediatrician at the Kanai General Hospital.  
  
Thinking of his workplace caused memories to reawaken in Yukimura's mind. During his glorious junior high days as the ill and delicate captain of the Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chu Tennis Club, he was always busy with rigorous training and endless matches. Being ill made handling the matches and the training days difficult. Having his illness often conflicted with his love for tennis. Because of his lack of strength and his muscles freezing up, the only way that Yukimura could ever play tennis again in his life without problems was to go into surgery, on the day of the finals against Seigaku.  
  
Going into that surgery alone had been hard on him--especially when Sanada was playing for the championship. All alone. The rest of the team had rushed to the hospital to support him while Sanada played. Luckily, that surgery had turned out successful and he was forever free from days of being a patient in that hospital.  
  
Thinking back to the present, Yukimura remembered the promise he had made to Sanada just yesterday. A promise he intended to fulfill. No matter what the cost ...  
  
--To.Be.Continued--  
  
Well, that was rather (RATHER?! Try EXTREMELY XDD) short..but, isn't that how a prologue is supposed to be? Mucho Apologies for that XD. In any case, things shall definitely be explained throughout the next chapter(s). Hmm, the angst that makes their relationship oh-so-wonderful will increase hopefully dramatically, as well. We're keeping our fingers crossed on this one because we can't stand to hurt Yukimura anymore than possible sighs. Ok, that's about it and we hope you enjoyed this chapter oodles!! Reviews are greatly appreciated to help improve our writing (as "expository writing class" which is supposed to aid in that area, kind of, well, freaks us out .;). Thank you all!   
  
.. AnimeLancer && Eiji 


	2. October

Seasons of Love --By AnimeLancer && Eiji  
  
Hoihoi! Chapter one is up, now ! What we plan to do with this story is to make each chapter be one month out of the year and take you all throughout all twelve months . Isn't that awesome XD. Anyway, this chapter focuses on the events of October (Eh?! I thought it was ... June? "). Ok, enough of me being weird—on to the fic!  
  
Juliechan: XD XD XD You're so funny. XD XD XD  
  
Disclaimer: PoT doesn't belong to us, nor do the wonderful characters TT.  
  
Chapter One: October  
  
'The last leaf must have just fallen off the sakura tree.' Yukimura thought to himself as he looked out his apartment window.  
  
Winter was going to begin soon in Japan. Towards the end of the fall, the cool and calming breeze had chilled and began to become unforgiving like bee stings. Taking a small sip of his morning coffee, Yukimura slowly sat down on his chair and grabbed the newspaper.  
  
Decorating the headlines were large, bold black kanji. A fire had happened last night in the eastern part of town. Yukimura read on and discovered some horrifying news; it was in Kirihara's building. "Kirihara," Yukimura spoke softly as he put down the paper.  
  
On the other side of town, Genichirou Sanada had just finished his morning shower. Though Saturday, Sanada went through his regular weekly schedule routine. In this routine, watching the morning news was not unusual.  
  
"It has just been reported that the last known survivor of the fire in east Kaminagawa has died," the young woman anchor stated as she read the newly printed paper given to her.  
  
"Kirihara, Akaya, twenty-five year old off-duty policeman, died at the Kanai General Hospital from fourth degree burns that covered most of his body." the anchor read on.  
  
"Kirihara?" Sanada said in shock as he heard the familiar name.  
  
"Kirihara's death makes a total of fifty deaths from this kitchen stove fire," the anchor finished.  
  
"Seiichi," Sanada spoke sternly after picking up the phone.  
  
"Yes," Yukimura answered gently, "I can't believe Kirihara has died."  
  
"I know." Sanada paused for five seconds. "Do you think we should inform the rest of the team?" Sanada slowly suggested.  
  
"We could," Yukimura agreed. "But, we haven't spoken to them for a while."  
  
"That's true," Sanada remembered. "If I recall correctly, it's been at least seven years."  
  
"Yes. Since our high school graduation," Yukimura sighed. "I wonder what they're all doing?"  
  
"Yanagi had called me just last month and told me that he got the perfect job as a university professor researching amnesia," Sanada answered. "I'm not sure about what the others are doing."  
  
"Well, then maybe we should only call Yanagi," Yukimura concluded.  
  
"Thank you for informing me about Akaya's death, Genichirou," Yanagi smiled as they shook hands.  
  
"Seiichi wanted me to," Sanada admitted as he released his hand.  
  
Continuing to smile Yanagi left and went on his way, leaving Sanada in the middle of the tennis courts to think. 'The promise.' Sanada thought.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Thank you for the white roses," Yukimura smiled as he sniffed the bouquet of twelve delicately wrapped flowers.  
  
"You're welcome," Sanada replied as he looked up into the night sky, brightly decorated with stars.  
  
"Genichirou," Yukimura whispered as he leaned against him.  
  
"Yes?" Sanada asked as he noticed the head on his shoulder.  
  
Touching the wood of the park bench under "their" bare sakura tree Yukimura smiled. "Let's stay together always," he whispered.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"I promise we will." Sanada said to himself as he packed up his tennis racket and towel.  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Rushing to get ready for Kirihara's funeral, Yukimura quickly tied the tie of his white suit. Already running ten minutes late, Yukimura scrambled towards the door.  
  
"Oh no," Yukimura sighed as he looked at his watch. "Genichirou is probably waiting for me already," Yukimura said as he ran towards the entrance of his apartment, where he was to be picked up by Sanada.  
  
While Yukimura was worried about being late, Sanada was stuck in the morning shower of heavy rains. The rain made his windshield foggy and nearly impossible to see through.  
  
"Seiichi, please have an umbrella with you," Sanada prayed as he sped up and neared Yukimura's apartment.  
  
"Genichirou!" Yukimura waved happily as he spotted the black Mercedes Benz approaching.  
  
"I can't believe this terrible weather," Sanada complained as he continued to speed up. "I hope Seiichi hasn't been waiting for me too long."  
  
"Genichirou, I'm here!" Yukimura continued wave as Sanada's car neared him. Dialing a number into his cell phone, Yukimura patiently awaited an answer.  
  
"Where's Seiichi?" Sanada asked himself as he weakly attempted to look out his fogged and wet passenger window. Suddenly, the ring of his cell phone was heard, distracting Sanada even more from his driving.  
  
Reaching over to pick up his phone, Sanada accidentally swerved his car-- failing to see Yukimura, who at the time was only five feet in front of him.  
  
As Sanada's car continued to approach him without slowing down, Yukimura grew bewildered. 'Why isn't he stopping?' he thought to himself.  
  
Abruptly, the car swerved. "Genichirou, don't you see...?" Yukimura began.  
  
BANG!  
  
--To.Be.Continued—  
  
OOO, it's a cliffhanger! gets a big grin—niko, nikos . What happened to the car? What's that bang? I know, but you don't (unless, of course, you can guess—and the answer is rather obvious, isn't it? XD). All I can say is, Poor Yukimura and Poor Sanada. Well, I guess we'll see you again in November . Reviews are, once again, greatly appreciated! Thank you all!   
  
.. AnimeLancer && Eiji 


End file.
